


Saving the Ball

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You and Dean celebrate after you volleyball game!





	Saving the Ball

“Dean! Dean! Deeaaaaaan!” You screamed through the halls of the university. People were looking at you, but you’re not embarrassed or anything anymore. You were quite known in the university, being the MVP of the university’s volleyball team, and quite impressive, seeing as you’re only in your sophomore year. And Dean, Dean’s in the same year as you are and he’s the best, for you, football player in the team, running for being the team’s captain just as you are for volleyball.

Dean turned around as he heard your voice. He was just talking to few of his football friends. He smiled in your direction and when you were near him, he engulfed you in a hug. “What’s up babe?” He asked. You caught your breathing and he patiently waited for you. “First game is in two weeks!” You cheered.

You were _quite_ excited since it’s the first game of the school year and you simply just love volleyball. He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Great! So does that mean intensive training?” He asked and you nodded. “But you’ll watch our first game, right?” You asked, still bouncing a little. He laughed and held you down. “Of course, babe. I’ll be there to cheer you just like how I always do.” He replied and quickly pecked your lips.

You turned to his friends to actually greet them. Benny, Castiel, and Gadreel were there and they said hi to you. After Dean had talked to them, you and him left to go grab lunch together. “Are they still questioning why you don’t have a cheerleader for a girlfriend?” You asked. He turned to you and chuckled. “Not anymore. I mean, you my baby, is all in one.” He said, slowly leaning into you. He pecked your lips and you giggled. “You’ve had your cheer leading years. It’s time you do what you really love.” He said.

A giggle escaped your lips and he looked at you. “So, you mean you?” You asked. He rolled his eyes in realization and just kissed you. “Cheeky.” He mumbled. Out of Dean’s football friends, he was the one who didn’t have a cheerleader girlfriend. Cas was with Meg, Benny with Ruby, and Gadreel, uh, he’s quite the playboy.

“How’s Sam?” You asked. It was quite a drive from the university from yours and his home town and Sam has just started high school, in the same school you and Dean had went to. You hadn’t seen Sam since you went to have summer in another country with your father Bobby, your sister Jo, and your mom Ellen. “He’s doing good. He really wants to be a lawyer.” Dean replied. You smiled. “Wow, that’s awesome. Where does he want to go?” You asked. “He said something about Stanford.” He replied, shrugging.

“Sammy’s smart. I think he’ll be able to attain what he wants.” You said. Dean smiled, agreeing with you. “I mean, who’s studying an engineer?” He sheepishly asked, playfully coughing. You giggled. “And you’re my little doctor, right?” He asked, grabbing your hand to hold. You giggled and nodded.

After lunch, you and Dean went back to campus and both went back to classes, having your training and his training right after and the whole evening. You and Dean usually head back into your shared apartment at around 9 pm and would make a quick dinner and then head to bed. You both had later classes and you usually do home works in the morning as that’s the only time you actually have free.

Days quickly passed and the day of your first competition arrived. You woke up pumped, eating a heavy breakfast alongside Dean. Since it was a Saturday, you and Dean had no classes whatsoever. By 10 am, Dean and you drove to the university where it will be held. After all the announcements and all that, the game finally started.

_Dean’s POV_

I’m so proud of (y/n). She worked her way to be an awesome volleyball player and I understand just how much training she does and I’m goddamn proud of her. She walked into the home court with the team and saw her look for someone in the audience. Of course I expect her to look for me since that’s the first thing I do when I have a football game.

She met my gaze and she sweetly smiled at me. I smiled back and she blushed. Jesus, this woman is going to be the death of me. And I’m glad about that. Wouldn’t want it any other way.

Seeing her play volleyball is both the best and worst experience. Best because I get so see my girl out there and be so awesome at what she loves to do and worst because I have to watch almost 2 hours of her in those short fucking spandex and to say that I’m turned on by them would be a fucking understatement.

The spandex that she likes to wear was just a tease, showing everyone her perfect ass and those killer thighs. I had to often bite my knuckles just to compromise. She sometimes, unconsciously, make noises during the most intense part of the game, of course, to everyone else, it’s just natural, to me they’re practically obscene, adding to the weight on my shoulders every fucking game.

I love it when she serves, always a perfect serve, multiple in a row sometimes. I love it when she’d block a ball, to most it’s really just awesome when a spike gets blocked. I also damn love it when she saves the ball, figuratively risking her life for it; diving, scratching her knees, even laying on the floor, that’s just how passionate she is about her game, how she’s really good at it.

And I’m in awe because of it.

I’m probably her biggest fan and I’m not one bit ashamed of it. I know she’s my biggest fan in football. She’s like my little cheerleader back in high school, quite literally, and now she’s just there, cheering for me, just like how I am towards her as of the moment.

When she didn’t play for the set to rest, I being able to go near her on the team’s seats, I would sit by her, talk to her, praise her for her game play, give a subtle but deep kiss for good luck. I could see the sweat glistening her body as she played and fuck do I want to bring her home and make her sweat even more, in more ways than others.

On the last set, the game in favor for her team, she was the one to be able to save the winning ball and there she was, running around the court, celebrating. That brought me to the edge.

I stayed still for a couple of minutes, letting her congratulate the team, drink a ton lot of water, talk to her coach and to other people and then I was going to her, her bags in my shoulder. She refused to hug me tight since she’s dripping in sweat but I took her in anyway. “We can always shower at home and I’ll massage your body.” I hummed against her ear and I saw her shudder. “I would love that.” She replied, taking my hand in hers, pulling me towards the parking lot.

The ride home was quick but my hands have traveled in the span of her skin, feeling them heat up under my touch. God was she so ravishing. When we finally made it to our apartment, the wait in the elevator was probably longest 2 minutes of my life, and when the door was open, that took quite some time due to her giggling and partially due to me raining kisses along her exposed shoulder.

Once we were in the threshold of our little home, I growled, dropping her bags on the floor and pinning her against the wall with my hips, taking her face in my hands, kissing her hard and slow. “Dean.” She moaned against my mouth. “I know, baby.” I breathed. I patted her thighs and she jumped unto my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulder to support herself.

I carried her towards the bathroom. She turned the knob and I lightly kicked it open. I placed her on her feet and we quickly removed our clothing. By the time I pulled her in the shower and under the water, our clothes were scattered on the floor. I pulled her in for a kiss, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist, pulling her impossibly close to my chest. I trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder, lingering at each stop to leave a small mark that shouts ‘she’s taken’.

I then felt her tiny hand going down my torso and even further down. She grasped my painfully hard cock, stroking it slow. I groaned, my forehead falling to her shoulder as I rest my hands on either side of her head to support myself this time. “Fuck, (y/n), stop or else I’ll fucking come.” I growled, holding her wrist.

I pulled her hand up above her head, joining the other one as I pinned her there, raining kisses along the corner of her mouth then down her throat, to her collarbone, then her perky breasts. My free hand traveled down her stomach to cup her pussy. I ran my fingers through her folds and groaned at how wet she was and she mewled for me, moving her hips to get more.

I swiftly entered a finger and I attached my mouth to one of her breasts, my tongue swirling at her nipple and she gasped, body instantly bucking to my touch. “Dean!” She moaned loud enough to echo in the walls of the shower. I entered another finger, stretching her and massaging her walls with my fingers. “Fuck, baby girl, so tight.” I groaned against her other breast this time.

I tightened my grip on her waist as I felt her wobble and I smirked, kissing back up her chest. I attached my mouth to hers and I roamed her mouth with my tongue tasting the mint she had a few minutes back. I then curled my fingers to her g-spot and she jerked towards me, hands landing on my shoulder, and her nails digging in my flesh. “Fuck! I’m coming, baby, make me fucking come please.” She begged and I growled, getting painfully hard with her pleas.

“My pleasure, kitten.” I hummed and bucked my hand to hers quicker and a few strokes to her g-spot and I had her screaming my name as she came hard and hot around my fingers, her walls clenching on them tighter. I moaned at how she looked so fucking gorgeous as she came, my name spilling out her parted mouth.

“So hot, (y/n), so fucking beautiful.” I murmured against her ear. She moaned as I trailed kisses on her neck as she came down from her high. We took that little 5 minutes of resting to quickly actually shower, my hands sliding down her soapy body, occasionally my hands would cup her breast and she’d lean into me and I’d nipped on her ear. After our actual shower and being clean off of sweat, she turned to me.

She breathed in deeply and blinked at me, her (y/e/c) shining so bright. She lightly pushed me out of the shower. In our, quite, spacious bathroom, we had placed an ottoman and she pushed me towards there, commanding me with her eyes to sit down.

I smirked and pulled her to my lap and I slowly slid my throbbing cock inside of her wet pussy. “Oh god, Dean, feel so good.” She moaned, eyes closed, head tilted back, and I groaned, feeling her perfectly wrapped around my cock. “And you feel so fucking good, baby.” I replied, nipping at her earlobe.

She lifted herself up a bit and went came down hard, my cock going deep inside of her. I groaned loud. “Kitten, shit, jesus chirst, just like that.” I said through gritted teeth, my hands cupping her soft ass, kneading them to help her move up and down my length. She gasped as I brushed against her g-spot and I growled at how much her pussy was clenching on me.

I held her up to me and I bucked my hips up to her, gripping her tight on the hips, my fingertips imprinting on her skin. She moved her head to be right in front of mine and she kissed me hard and passionately, getting her energy and adrenaline of her game to me. She continued to spur moans and groans, profanities, and my name even against my lips and I did the same, praising her, talking dirty to her, as well as her name coming out of my mouth like a mantra.

I felt her walls tightly clenching on me and I know she’s close and so was I, my hips starting to lose its perfect rhythm. I thrusted hard a few times and she clenched around me as she screamed my name, her body light shaking as she came for the second time. That dragged me to my own released, a deep rumble in my chest followed by a yell of her name as I spilled inside of her. I stilled, pulling her down to me sturdily and I kissed her slow and gently.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against her shoulder, feeling my body lightly shaking as well as hers did on top of me and we let the moment take over the two of us, our uneven and shaking breathing filling the bathroom, bouncing tile per tile as we calmed ourselves, slowly coming down from our high.

After a minute, I slowly pulled her up from my body and quickly cleaned the both of us up. I wrapped a towel around her body and we both dried off. We walked out of our bathroom stark naked, giddily walking into our bedroom. She giggled bouncing into the bed, giving me her knee weakening seductive stares. “Ready for round two?” She asked, her voice silky and smooth.

I smirked and pursed my lips. “Always ready for round two, baby.” I replied, climbing into bed with her.


End file.
